Declawed
by Quaintly Modern
Summary: Witch Princess knew there was a reason she hated animals and this tiny devil under her bed only confirmed it. Lumina's timely arrival is the only reason it was even still alive. HM:DS/C WP/Lumina friendship. One-shot.


Written in response to Fire Emblem MewMew's request in the thread in the Village Square. Something about the Witch Princess and a cat and she can't kill said cat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Heck, I don't even own a copy of HM:DS Cute.

* * *

"This is so boring," Witch Princess sighed and rested her head on her hands. The Valley was having their _stupid _Sheep Festival today and so the Harvest Goddess was too busy to play tricks on. Not even that new farmer Jack, the one who'd been coming around lately, was around. He was too much of a goody two shoes for her taste, but he was at least interesting.

Witch Princess straightened and swept her eyes across the hut. The potion she was working on had to simmer for several more hours. She couldn't do anything else while it brewed, that was her only cauldron. The be-caped woman supposed that she could gather up the books littering the floor, but she was a Witch Princess, cleanliness was not something that would mesh with her image. But she _was_ extremely bored. Heaving another sigh, she reached down to begin tidying up when a small sound from the doorway caught her attention.

"Who is it?" The blonde was met with silence.

Curiosity aroused, she treaded softly to the door. When she reached it, the Witch Princess called out again. She was just about to head back to her cauldron when soft scratching met her ears. Yanking the door open, her eyes locked with the small cat on her doorstep.

"Stupid cat," the blonde huffed. The animal responded with a plaintive meow. Rolling her eyes, Witch Princess moved to close the door again. "Go away," she ordered. She had almost shut the door completely and ended the entire episode, when the cat slipped inside and ran underneath her bed.

"Hey," she whirled around, shouting and cursing. "Get out from there!" Hands on her hips, she waited for the animal to come out. Several moments passed with no movement from underneath the bed. Grumbling, Witch Princess knelt down and peered into the dark space. A set of bright green eyes stared back at her.

"Come out from there." She reached to pull the thing out, only to withdraw her hand with a hiss of pain. "Why you little!" She studied the cuts on the back of her hand, wrapping her cape around them to stop the bleeding.

Glaring at the small lump with razor sharp claws currently residing under her bed, she mentally ran through the list of things she could use to get it out. Or kill it.

She had just remembered the essence of poison mushroom on her shelf when a sharp knock broke her concentration. "Coming," she shouted irritably, slowly rising to her feet, hand still wrapped in the end of her cape.

Opening the door, she came face to face with the girl from the Villa. If she thought of Jack as a goody two shoes, this girl was the Harvest Goddess's spawn. Arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms, she decided to wait for the other woman to speak first.

"Uh, Witch Princess, you wouldn't happen to have seen my Auntie's cat Benji, would you? He's small and a red brown, with green eyes and…" Lumina trailed off, ducking her head and scuffing her foot in the dirt. The Witch Princess always made her nervous, especially since she had only found out that the woman was living here last season.

"You mean that pest belongs to you?" Witch Princess responded petulantly. Waving Lumina into the room, she gestured to the bed. Leaning against the wall, she watched as the younger woman kneeled beside the piece of furniture. When Lumina reached out to retrieve the animal, she smirked, expecting the girl to get scratched just as she had. When Lumina stood up, tiny devil cradled in her arms, Witch Princess shouted in surprise.

"Why didn't it scratch you?" She frowned in annoyance when the smaller woman shrugged.

"Benji just knows me I guess." Lumina made her way back over to the door and turned the handle. Before opening it, she looked back over her shoulder at the older woman. "Uh, thanks," she made it as far as Sebastian's garden before a shout from behind stopped her. Turning around, she saw Witch Princess leaning in the doorway.

"Have that thing de-clawed or something," the blonde grumbled. Lumina blushed a faint pink.

"I'm sorry he scratched you," she offered, "will you come to tea so I can make it up to you?"

The older woman blinked in surprise. "Tea? With me?"

"Uh, yes," the brunette hugged the animal she was holding closer, again scuffing her foot in the dirt.

Shaking her head, Witch Princess turned to go back inside. Disappointed, Lumina again began to make her way to the Villa when a second shout stopped her.

"I guess you do owe me. I'll be over at seven, so make it dinner, not tea," the older woman slammed her door behind her. Lumina smiled and hugged Benji tightly, before finally making her way back into the Villa.


End file.
